mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Enigima/Super Mario Theory: Luigi And Rosalina Relationship
Hello everyone, this is Enigima here!!! Welcome to my new series where every Friday, I will think of a theory for Mario. Today, I have thought long and hard of this theory I've been working on. One of the things that makes Mario what it is are the in-game relationships between some of the characters like, Mario And Peach, Luigi And Daisy, Wario And Mona, Waluigi And Rosalina ECT. However, this relationship pairing is what I believe to be the most underrated relationship pairing of the Mario series, Luigi X Rosalina. I have created four theories that I believe are evidence to their relationship. This is the relationship pairing I most support, so I have done my research to come up with the answer. Let's start! Theory #1: Super Mario Galaxy is known for having great adventures, wacky gimmicks, and overall fun look. However, the first galaxy game gives us a special treat once completed, which is an image sent to the Wii Menu showing us an image of the character's together. Once completing the game with Mario, an image is sent with Mario And Peach together with a Good Egg Galaxy background. Once completing the game with Luigi, you can see an entirely different image. This image shows Luigi, Rosalina, and the Toad Brigade at the star festival. Since Mario is standing with Peach, that means that they are most likely on a date. Luigi is standing right next to each other and look so happy that their together. Theory #2: Now we're going to look at the Mario Sports games, however, more closely look at Mario Kart Wii. Most people assume that Luigi And Daisy are in a relationship, but like many other relationship pairings, they have no true evidence to support their theory. The only true evidence that shows this is in Mario Kart Wii. In the Daisy Circuit track, their are two statues: One of Luigi And Daisy dancing, and another one of Baby Luigi And Baby Daisy dancing. However, I have evidence to debunk this. These are just STATUES. Nothing these statues show have nothing to do with their relationship. I think Daisy might have a crush on Luigi, but I don't think they are dating. What makes me think this is because in the Luigi Circuit track, their is no sign of Daisy anywhere in the track. The reason I bring this pairing up is because after you collect The Green Star in Mario Galaxy, Luigi wants Mario to tell Rosalina that he found The Green Star for her. Now you might be thinking that this shows no sign of Rosalina having any romantic interest to Luigi, but Rosalina is just as guilty. Whenever Luigi is back at the comet observatory, Rosalina always brings Mario back to her JUST to tell Mario that Luigi is here, implying that Rosalina might have something for Luigi. Theory #3: In every game that Luigi And Daisy are in together, they make little to no interactions with each other. It makes me wonder why people think they are dating. Hell, Luigi interacts with Peach way more then Daisy. However, Luigi always talks to Rosalina and always feels comfortable around her. Another thing is that Mario is the most famous Mario character while Peach is the most famous girl Mario character. However, Luigi is the second most famous Mario character while Rosalina is the second most famous girl Mario character. Rosalina also makes more game appearances then Daisy. Theory #4: What makes Mario And Peach perfect together is that they have a lot in common. They both dislike Bowser, they both like spaghetti and cake, and they both love adventures. Luigi And Daisy on the other hand are nothing alike. In fact, I think their the exact OPPOSITE of each other. Luigi is mostly quiet and shy while Daisy is energetic and upbeat. Luigi And Rosalina are very similar to each other. They are both quiet, shy and lonely. Luigi And Daisy just don't look right together. I mostly lean towards Luigi And Rosalina's relationship! Conclusion My final conclusion of this theory is that I don't think that Luigi And Daisy are in any shape or form dating in any way. I personally think that this theory is true, and that Luigi And Rosalina are most likely in a relationship, though this hasn't been confirmed. In the future, Nintendo might reveal that Luigi And Rosalina are dating. So what do you think at this theory? Do you like or dislike my theories and why. Leave me a comment below to tell your opinions on this theory, and I'll see you dudes next time!!! Category:Blog posts